


Little Things #81

by fairygyeom



Series: Love is in the Little Things [81]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Eye Contact, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: A moment of silence and stares





	Little Things #81

Youngjae's awkwardness is adorable. You've always thought that him being nervous to say something means that he values what you would think.

Before you got together, you thought him laughing loudly is just because he finds everything amusing. Sooner you realise that it's his common response to awkwardness, to laugh it off and fill the room with his bright energy rather than discomfort.

And let's not get started how GOT6 got frustrated at his failed attempts to flirt with you. They left you two in a room where the stuffy silence finally got to Youngjae and he just blurted out that he loves you.

The rest is still an on-going story.

Youngjae, with his cute little pout sits across you, waiting for you to finish writing. He got bored of doing anything else so he decides to just stare at you until you feel guilty and give him attention. Funny how this boy used to shift awkwardly just by being in the same room as you. Look at him now, trying to catch your eye.

"What?" you finally give in, putting down your pen and resting your cheek on your hand.

He gives you an innocent smile. "Nothing. I just want to look at you."

You raise a brow and decide to play with him. With the cutest smile you can manage, you stare back. Youngjae can't hide the blush creeping on his cheek as you two enjoy the silence while getting lost in each other's eyes.

You wouldn't exchange this for the world.


End file.
